My Kind of Job
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: After returning to the Wizarding World, tired of being persued by both sides of the War, Severus Snape ends up with the most unlikely of champions. How will the new duo take on the challenges ahead? DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter. - -
1. Chapter 1

Given that he was hated by them, he couldn't help but to regard them with pride. They had survived the war and he had helped them, whether they knew the full extent of his assistance or not. It wasn't as if he wanted them to actually thank him. He just wanted someone to acknowledge that he had been on the side of the Light.

The man sighed heavily and shook his head, his shaggy black hair falling in front of his dark eyes, breaking his gaze at the group that had seemed to forget he existed for the last four years after the war ended. 'They probably think that I'm dead…or hope that I am anyways.' He turned on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction, not noticing that the female he had just been regarding had turned in that exact moment to say something to the tall males following in her wake.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know why you don't just ask Lav to marry you! You've been together forev-" she halted seeing a tall, thin dark haired male walking away from them about three shops down, his robes flaring out in a shockingly familiar way. "…forever!" she finished in a rush. "Sorry Ron, Harry. I have had a stroke of inspiration for my latest potion," Hermione quickly lied.

"Alright there Mione?" Harry asked, concern written across his face. "You look like you've seen a dementor." He started to turn around, but Hermione caught his arm.

"I'm fine Harry, I just saw that the apothecary has a discount on Dragon Scales and Pixie Dust. I think I can use the Pixie Dust to deter the side effects that seem to accompany my last experimental potion. Really though, I must go and get some before they sell out!" She grabbed the boys in a fierce hug before running back the way they had come.

"Bloody hell! I thought she only reacted like that to Florish and Blott's!" Ron looked at Harry and grinned. "Guess she is human after all!" The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, mate. She'll owl us when she needs us. You know Mione and work." Harry grabbed his best friend of eleven years around the shoulders and tousled his hair. "She is right though. When are you going to ask Lav the big question?"

As the boys kept walking amicably, Hermione continued to follow the dark figure for several blocks before he vanished before her eyes. "Wha-" She was suddenly yanked into the alley, slammed into a wall, with a warm body flush against hers, a wand digging into the side of her neck and a hand clamped over her mouth.

A/N Much shorter first chapter than the one I posted yesterday, but I plan to update this one again tomorrow. "Know Your Place Miss Granger" is going to be a longer fic than this one to build character background. This one is going to be fairly short with a bit of humour. =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Plot bunnies have been burrowing into my brain. This one may actually take a turn for the dark side...

Disclaimers apply. I don't own HP or else my OTPs would be real. =/

/end A/N

Chapter 2

Hermione let out a strangled yelp as she flicked her wrist releasing her wand from the hidden sheathe in her sleeve.

The man growled out, "_Avada Ke-_" Before she could do anything else, the body was slammed away from her with a powerful stunner.

Hermione gasped as the wand almost stabbed her in the neck with the force of the blow to her captor. Instantly, she hit her captor with a silent _Incarcerous_, before snapping back the dierection of the stunner, wand raised in a defensive stance. "Who's there?!"

The alley was empty. When she turned back, Harry and Ron were standing in the entrance of the alley where she had been grabbed from, wands drawn and trained on the _Incarceroused_ man.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at the woman as she took a deep breath and took a defensive stance against them. "Are you alright? When we were about to walk into Wheezes, I saw you get yanked in here."

Ron stood over the glaring man, wand aimed between his eyes. "What happened? Who is this guy?"

Hermione growled and aimed her wand at Harry. "What was the first thing I did when I met you for the first time?"

Harry backed up a step. "You _Reparo_'ed my glasses." He reached out to her. "Hermes?"

Hermione choked back a sob. "Harry-" She ran into his arms. "I-I don't know what happened! He was there, and then he was blasted away..." She gulped and winced as it exacerbated the pain in her throat where the wand had been jabbed. "But I didn't blast him! Someone else did! I couldn't move- I-I-I couldn't even think! He was going to _Avada_ me..." She looked up in his eyes. "Harry, that person saved my life. I need to know who," her voice droped to barely a whisper so Harry had to strain to hear her. "I owe them a Life Debt now. What if this was a set-up to make me owe a Debt to one of the missing Death Eaters?"

While they had been talking, Ron kept the man under wandpoint waiting for them to decide what to do with the cator turned captive. "Hey, what do we want to do with this...person?" Harry walked back over to Ron with an arm securely around Hermione's shoulders.

"Let's take him to the Aurory. They'll put him through his paces and we can investigate as well." Harry rubbed Hermione's arm affectionately. "Maybe he can shed some light on the other Death Eaters' whereabouts."

Hermione shuddered. "I'm going home. I'll see you two later." With that, she pulled out of Harry's grasp and disapparated with a crack.

Harry turned back to the bound man with a grimace. "Let's go." Harry and Ron both grabbed the captor and disapparated directly to the Head Auror's Office. "Malfoy! We need your help with something vile."

Draco Malfoy snapped his head up at the intrusion to his office. "What?" His eyes narrowed. "Where did you find Carrow? He's been a top priority since he disappeared with his sister at the Final Battle."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "He went after Hermione when she went off on her own at Diagon Alley this afternoon. She said someone else stunned him. He almost Avada'ed her!" Harry gave the man a rough shake before flinging him to the floor.

"Really, now." Draco stood up and placed both hands on his desk as he eyed the bound man on his floor. "He dared go after one of my personal friends in broad daylight, _knowing_ that we are looking for him? Hmmm... this reeks of a set-up." His eyes snapped up to Harry and Ron. "Where is she now?"

"She said she was going home." Harry stated.

"Home? How could you let her leave after she was just attacked?!" Draco furiously cast a _Patronus _sending it to his entire Department. Potter, you better pray that nothing happens to the Golden Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The plot thickens! What could possibly go wrong for our herione?

/end A/N

Chapter 3

Hermione apparated into an alleyway in her neighborhood with a muted pop. As she tried to steady herself, she was grabbed and yanked back against the wall, a similar stance to how she was pinned just thirty minutes before. She panicked and lashed out with a wandless non-verbal stinging hex to try to push her attacker away.

"Who dares to- Miss Granger? Where are Potter and Weasley?" He looked around for a moment to make sure they wouldn't appear out of nowhere.

Her attacker released her, backed up and looked at Hermione's face before pointedly looking down his nose at her masking all emotion. His wand was still gripped tightly in his right fist.

Hermione coughed, getting her bearings before looking up at him. "I thought I saw you earlier in Diagon Alley, Professor." She brushed the dust off her shoulders from where Snape had pushed her into the wall, and rubbed her neck where she had been held at wandpoint. "Where have you been hiding? I went back to the Shrieking Shack to bring you in for medical attention. " She looked closer at him. "Why did you disappear? Was it you that shot off that stunner at my attacker earlier?"

"Yes," Snape answered simply. "I didn't think it prudent for me to stick around though."

"Why the hell not? You are a war hero. Order of Merlin First Class. Harry refused to back down until they awarded you top honors for being on our side. Hell, he even went to bat for the Malfoys after Narcissa lied about him being dead to get back to Draco." She planted her hands on her hips and leaned forwards, glaring at him. "You look like hell," she stated matter-of-fact.

He snorted then leaned against the opposite wall from her. "I've been worse. Besides, Miss Granger, you're one to talk." He looked at the bruise forming on her neck and how she held herself from being hauled into a wall twice in less than an hour. He looked at his hands, scarred and battered. Before he actually held an intellectual conversation with Granger, he had considered her to be the most insufferable, obnoxious, know-it-all in the entirety of the wizarding world. He'd never had someone of his level to banter with.

Hermione relaxed her angry mother pose and actually looked at him. He was haggard. He needed a good haircut and a decent meal. Her eyes softened. "Do you need a place to stay?" she heard herself ask. Her eyes widened slightly, then she trained her face back to neutrality. "Crookshanks…" her voice hitched "…is gone. He died saving me from one of those Death Eaters still on the loose." She shuddered slightly remembering when Crookshanks jumped in the way of a killing curse, much like Hedwig had done for Harry. "I haven't had the heart to get another cat, and I have a spare bedroom. You wouldn't even need to worry about paying rent." She looked up at him as she said this, gauging his reaction.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of free room before he relaxed as well. "I suppose since you were not shocked at my state of being _alive_," he drawled out the word slowly, "that the two dunderheads that you keep company with are aware that I'm still among the living?"

Hermione flinched. "I tried to save you when Nagini attacked. I didn't think my healing skills were up to par. I thought you died under my fingers. Of course they don't know that you are alive. I was as sure as the rest of them that you were dead... Just not about the circumstances. The boys thought my attempts at saving you were a fools errand. They were still of the mind that you were a traitor. At least Harry was until he actually sat down to process the memories you gave him. Ron never got over your treatment of us." She paused, thinking. "You will have to talk with them though. Harry has been wanting to talk to someone about his knew-found feelings for you. You gave him a lot of information, then for all intents and purposes, basically disappeared through the veil. That is my condition for living with me." She turned then and strode purposely toward the main street. "Come on. You know it's not really a choice. Let's go home."

"I don't approve of this Miss Granger, but yo-" he coughed, "_we_ need to get off the streets," he whispered fiercely before effectively becoming mute in her presence.

His sudden silence made it slightly awkward, but as she made her way across the street to her house she realized she had no reason to feel uncomfortable. "Home, sweet home." She surveyed the yard and front door, and held her wand in her dominant hand. She checked her wards before slowly opening the door and walking inside. "Safe." She said to Snape quietly. "Let me key you into the wards before we settle in." She waved her wand in a series of short half circles ending with a slash diagonally across the door.

Snape took all of her behaviour into consideration, and peered around the house in interest. "Do you always do a safe check?" He asked her, genuinely intrigued.

Hermione flopped onto the couch with a defeated look. "Ever since Crookshanks." She curled her legs up under her and growled out in frustration. "I shouldn't have to worry about that shit anymore, but they never stop."

Snape appraised her while trying to remember the cat. Ah yes, the evil beady-eyed fireball of a feline. "I'm sorry about Crookshanks, Miss Granger," he muttered quietly.

Hermione blinked up at him. "That's a bit unnerving. The Bat of the Dungeons apologizing to the Gryffindor Golden Girl." She got up and marched into the kitchen and started rummaging through her cabinets. "Would you like some tea?" She called out through the doorway, "I have Earl Grey and Chamomile. Not the best choices, but there you have it."

Snape followed her into the kitchen, tossing his cloak on the couch. "Hermi-Miss Granger. I am not accustomed to sitting around doing nothing. Is there anything I can do to stay occupied?" He took a deep breath before looking at her.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

The pale man quirked up an eyebrow in challenge. "_No_," he drawled in his deep baritone voice, with a smirk.

She smirked an almost identical smirk to his own. "Honestly Professor. It's not like I'll hex you if you did. It's just different." She picked up her wand and wordlessly sent her kitchen into a cleaning frenzy, getting rid of everything she had yanked out. She sauntered over to him and grinned full of mischief. "I'll see what i can come up with to keep you out of trouble." She suddenly turned on her heel, her robe flaring out much like the Potions Master's had a habit of doing. "Want to see your room?"

Without waiting for a reply, she took off through the single story home calling out rooms behind closed doors. "Mine. Don't enter without my permission. Bathroom. Linen closet. Office." She paused outside a green door. "My lab." She picked up the pace once more, halting in front of the last door in the hallway. "Yours." At the announcement of his room, she opened the door and he saw something that nearly had him lose his composure and start outright laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Apologies dear readers. I meant to update much earlier, but I finally had my vacation and instead of relaxing I had to fly back home, buy a new car and drive back. Plus my brother was here and Universal Studios and Six Flags are too much fun to stay up and try to post my chapters. **

**Sorry sorry! **

**Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own the characters, only the plot bunnies. **

**/end A/N**

After a brief moment of shock, Snape stepped through the door. His eyebrow rose fractionally as he tried to keep a straight face. "Miss Granger, why do you have a room that is so obviously Slytherin in your home?" His tone was a mix of pride with an undertone of confusion.

Hermione shrugged. "Draco comes over sometimes to work on potions and he's more comfortable with his house colors than mine. Besides, as much as I loved my House, the colors left something to be desired. Harry and Ron still don't get it. They have rooms dedicated to Gryffindor, but I can't seem to make myself do it." She leaned against the door frame and watched him inspect the room.

Satisfied that the room meet his needs, Snape discretely watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "I won't have to worry about sharing with Draco, will I?" His voice held the slightest edge of bitterness to continued with his cursory inspection so he could keep watching her without her knowledge.

She narrowed her eyes. "Draco only comes over when his apothecary doesn't have what he needs. Besides, Draco is perfectly happy with Ginny Weasley, and definitely not interested in spending time here that could be spent with her. So, no, you shouldn't have to worry," she mumbled the last part quietly, "at least about that." She pushed off the wall and walked back to the door leading to her lab. "Here professor. You'll probably want to spend the majority of your time here anyways."

Less than an hour after allowing Snape into her home, Harry and Ron were banging on Hermione's door trying to check on her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled through the door. "Are you in there?!" His voice was tinted with a hint of panic.

Harry peered through the window in time to see Hermione walk out of the hallway and into the living room. "Calm down, Ron. I see her."

"Alright already!" Hermione called through the door exasperated. She opened the door and had two wands in her face. "Honestly!"

"What made us become friends?" Ron asked, wand unwavering before her nose.

"You two saved me from a troll in our first year. We've been practically inseparable since." Both wands lowered.

"Mione, we want to add some of our own wards to your house, alright? It's just a precaution," Harry stated.

"Do what you want. I boosted my wards when I got home. I am going to bed though, so be quiet please?" Hermione's shoulders slumped as she realized just how tired she was. "I'll meet you guys in a few days for our usual lunch meeting." She turned around and left the guys standing on her front porch as she made her way wobbly to her room. "Lock the door when you're done," she called over her shoulder.

The men looked at each other, shrugged, and started adding their wards to the layers already on Hermione's house. When they finished, they left, locking the door as she had asked, none the wiser to the fact that there was another person in the house.

Several days later found Harry and Ron sitting in a small cafe waiting for Hermione to arrive. Harry was looking at something in Ron's hand as he nervously opened and closed his fingers over it. "That was the one you went with?" They heard Hermione's voice behind them.

Ron looked up sheepishly. "Well, yeah. She said she liked the cut and color when we passed the store a month ago..." He trailed off, finally seeing the figure half-hidden behind her. Dark eyes caught his before breaking contact. "'Mione...What in the bloody he-"

Hermione glared at Ron, silencing him. "None of your concern actually. I need to talk to Harry a moment though. Harry?" She beckoned to him. "Stay here and DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, fight while I am gone," she said pointedly to the two remaining men. "I _will_ know if you do, Ronald Weasley."

Harry stood up to follow Hermione outside, looking at Snape and Ron sympathetically. "'Mione," he said once they were outside. "How?"

Hermione looked up at Harry's face trying to see if it was genuine curiosity or masked anger that drove his to ask the simple question. Not seeing any anger, she responded, "I saw him last week when I told you I had a breakthrough thought on a potion. You and Ron never questioned it when his body disappeared. _I_ did. He needed help. He's hurting, emotionally and physically. You know that he was really on our side in the war. That revelation has brought the wrath of the remaining Death Eaters onto him. Would you have left him alone and friendless if it were you he had gone to?"

Harry looked at his friend thoughtfully. "Honestly? Maybe. Seven years of built up hatred is hard to overcome. However, he was with us when it mattered, so no. I wouldn't have left him alone. You did the right thing helping him." They turned to reenter the restaurant and came upon Ron with his wand drawn and Snape standing with his arms crossed, an already purpling bruise on his cheek and a sneer to rival the ones he used to aim at scared Hufflepuff Firsties.

"Shit." Hermione ran between them with her arms spread facing Ron. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing _in public, you idiot_?"

"I can't say I'm not surprised at his reaction, Miss Granger." Snape shifted and placed his hands on her arms forcing them down with a gentle pressure. "I must say, for once I didn't think. He didn't like my aquiring accomodations with a mutual friend." He blinked lazily and raised his wand, non-verbally disarming Ron. "He was very... adamant... about me not staying there. I disagreed. The result is what you walked in on." He pocketed his wand, dropped Ron's wand on the table and hunched his shoulders walking toward the door. "Miss Granger, I'll head out so you can say your goodbyes and we can leave," he called over his shoulder before leaving the store completely.

At his departure, the rest of the patrons turned back to their meals and continued on as if nothing had ever happened.

"'Mione. I don't understand why you are helping the Bat. He was worse on you than either of us." He gestured between himself and Harry. "He's not going to change, so don't get your hopes up," Ron grabbed his wand and coat off the table and fled the restaurant, leaving a very angry Hermione and an amused Harry staring after them.

Harry ruffled his hair and sighed. "At least we know that no one will attack him with is back turned at least." At Hermione's perplexed expression, he elaborated, "No one here paid the least bit of attention to Snape until he'd already been hit by Ron. Then, when he left, everyone went on about their business. None of them so much as flinched towards a wand."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N If you read my other HP fic, you'll see that real life has been kicking my ass. HOWEVER! I will survive now that I have a car. =]**

**Anyways, usual disclaimers apply.**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 5**

Back at Hermione's flat, Snape was holding a bag of frozen peas gingerly against his jaw. "I guess I should be happy that he doesn't hit nearly as hard as you," he joked.

Hermione looked up from her perch on the counter where she was reading a letter that had come in while they were out. "How would you know the strength of my punches?" She asked curiously.

"I am the godfather of one Draco Malfoy." He flinched as the peas shifted against the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Why don't you just use a healing spell on yourself? Better yet, why did you _let_ him hit you? Anyways, you won't have to worry about me hitting you. We're going to be stuck together for a while until we round-up the last of the Death Eaters. Plus, we need to re-introduce you to the Wizarding World. Fortunately, you don't seem to have to many normal witches and wizards as enemies, as indicated by the restaurant scene earlier this evening." She smirked and drawled out as she walked over and sat on the couch, "This looks to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Professor. The Gryffindor Golden Girl, and the evil Slytherin Dungeon Master."

Snape quirked an eyebrow, "Do they _really_ call me that?"

Hermione squirmed, "_Well_, they actually call you the evil Slytherin Dungeon Bat, but those of us with an ounce of respect changed the last title to suit you more, considering you _are_ a Potions Master."

Snape snorted, and stalked around to the back of the couch, "Well," his voice drawled sending delicious ripples across Hermione's skin, "Which group do you belong to Miss Granger? Are you an insolent child?" He ran his hands softly down her arms, "Or are you a respectful adult?" His hands trailed up her arms to caress her shoulders and neck causing her to tilt her head back with a sigh.

"I've always respected you," she replied breathily.

He smirked broadly, then removed his hands and walked toward the hallway. "Good Night, Miss Granger," his voice nearly causing her to convulse with desire.

She looked slightly depressed at him for not continuing his ministrations to her neck and shoulders. " 'Night, Professor..."

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "You shouldn't call me that anymore. I am no longer a professor. I'm just Severus Snape, Potion's Master."

She frowned. "Well then, you should call me Hermione. Good night... Severus?" She picked up a book off the coffee table, pulled her legs back on to the couch and leaned back, opening it to the bookmarked page. She stared intently at the page waiting to see if he would have a response to her using his given name. She had let her guard down and started back on her book when he stalked behind the couch, grabbed her arm, book and all, and kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes opened wide before she forced them shut. Before she could really register what was happening, he laughed softly. "Good night," he drawled, "Hermione." He released her and stalked off to his room, robes billowing, while she watched him, bewildered.

She then jumped up and flew to her room, slamming the door and casting every protection spell she'd ever used on the run upon her room.

_Kissing the Know-It-All of Gryffindor is definitely__** not**__ normal behavior for the Slytherin Professor_, Hermione thought to herself as her face turned bright red. "That wasn't fair!" She wailed into her pillow, briefly freaking out before remembering that she had thrown a silencing spell on top of the other wards to her door.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione woke to pounding on her front door.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione growled her annoyance. Some time in the night, probably when she got up to go to the bathroom, she had dispelled the extra wards on her room. The voice was getting more and more frantic as she lie in bed, refusing to move.

Her bedroom door opened and she shifted to look at it. Snape stood in the now open door, smirking at her. He wore pajama pants slung low on his hips, and no shirt. his hair was loose, but looked like he'd run his hands through it, pushing it back away from his face in a tousled style. As she watched, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Are you planning on answering that idiot anytime soon, or do you want me to send him away?"

Hermione groaned and sat up, her sheets slipping down revealing her overly large t-shirt and short sleep shorts. "He is seriously becoming my least favorite person in the world for waking me up at," she cast a wandless _Tempus_, "6:45AM?! I am going to kill him!" She flung her sheets away from her and pushed past Snape into the hall, snatching her wand off the nightstand on her way. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP!" She slammed the door open, wand raised directly in Ron's face.

His hand was still raised as if he was about to knock again. At the sight of the wand, his other hand came up in a gesture of supplication. "Hermione, I..." He cut off abruptly as his eyes caught movement behind her. "Who?" His face turned bright red as he saw Snape saunter up to the door.

"Hermione," Snape's voice was soft and coaxing, "this is an unnecessary action to take against one of your best friends." He reached around her, snaking one arm around her hips, and the other coming up to slowly push her wand arm down. "I'm sure Mr. Weasley has a perfectly good reason to wake us up before dawn."

Snape snapped his eyes up at Ron, causing him to flinch back. "I, uh, I just..."

"If you are trying to placate an irate witch, the best course of action is to do so at a place and time that is not likely to cause another war...before 7:00AM in a place such as this," he swept his gaze past Ron to the neighborhood before returning to glare at the red-head, "Muggle suburbia, is not the way to do it. How about you try again tomorrow in Diagon Alley at one of the small Cafe's?"

Ron nodded slightly, "I, uh, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Mione, at..." He trailed off and looked back at Snape.

"How about 10:00 at Cullen's Creations." His tone left no room for discussion. "Good day, Mr. Weasley."

With that parting remark, Snape pulled Hermione back a few steps and closed the door in Ron's face.

"How about we go back to bed now?" Snape's voice reverberated across Hermione's back.

Hermione gasped and pulled away from Snape, almost causing herself to fall. "What the hell?" She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered slightly.

Snape took a step toward Hermione, "Cold?" He voice sounded amused, and set Hermione on high alert.

"You...you did that on purpose! Now he's going to think that we are...that we..." she stopped speaking when Snape started laughing.

"Hermione, he likely thinks that I cursed you to spend any amount of time with me. Hell, _I_ would think you were cursed to spend time with me if I was him." Snape stepped back and gave her an appraising look causing her to flush. "I am going back to bed. It _is_ still early. What time do you open shop?"

Hermione glanced at her watch and sighed. "An hour and a half. Which means, I _don't_ get to go back to bed. not if I want my hair to at least look somewhat presentable." She rubbed the back of her head and sighed again. "I'll get you in an hour so we can see if anything has been done to the shop since the attack."

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "I may have something that'll allow you to sleep at least a bit later in the mornings. I won't be able to make it until we get back after we close up shop though. Maybe you can market it after testing it."

Hermione nodded. "Ok. Go back to bed, Severus. I'll wake you in a bit." With that, Hermione went back to her room to start getting ready, and Snape went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so happy I'm finally getting reviews on this one! =] I just want to give EVERYONE cookies! =]**

***warning* Short chapter ahead. =[ Don't worry, I should have the next chapter up by Thursday.**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sighed deeply after finally getting her hair into a tightly controlled bun. She walked tiredly into the kitchen and stared at her reflection in the window over the sink. "Unmanageable mess." She muttered under her breath.

"Not really," Snape replied, causing her to jump.

"Merlin! Give a girl a warning if you are gonna sneak up behind her. You just took _years_ off my life." Hermione clutched her chest, heart hammering beneath her ribcage.

"_Reeeeally._" He drawled. He stalked up to her, making her back into the counter. He looked her over with a critical eye. "We will definitely get some good use out of the potions I told you about previously. How long do we have to get to the shop?" He reached around her, causing her to squeak. He smirked and brought his coffee cup in front of her face. "I made coffee while you were cleaning up."

Hermione blinked, her face burning. "Fifteen minutes til the store opens."

He turned and walked to the doorway, glancing at her over his shoulder on the way through. "Are you ready?"

Hermione groaned as he smirked at her. "Two minutes. I need to get my purse and my...shoes..." She trailed off as she saw both mentioned items on a chair at the table.

"Come along Granger. I want to see what you've been doing with your potions." Snape leaned back against the door, left leg crossed over the right, arms folded with his coffee cup in his left hand.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. _If I didn't know better, I'd think he was trying to unbalance me. _

Snape smirked. "What makes you think I'm not?"

She jerked back. "What the fuck Snape? Stay out of my head."

He shrugged. "Learn Occlumency. I'm a highly skilled Legilimens. I don't have to be entirely invasive. I just skimmed the top thoughts on your mind." He pushed off the door and set his coffee cup on the table. "Let's go."

She glared daggers at his back. _Asshole_.

"I heard that." He calmly stated as he opened the door and stepped out.

As his foot hit the front porch, a jet of red light flashed towards him. "GET DOWN!" He pulled his wand and set himself defensively.

"What?" Hermione clutched her wand tightly.

"Get back inside!" He twisted his wand causing a burst of wind to push back a few steps. "It's a good thing all of your neighbors work normal schedules and aren't here right now."

"Let me help," she argued, stepping forward once again while throwing stunners at the group of black cloaked figures in her yard.

"It's not safe out here," he growled at her.

"Obviously! Why do you think I'm right here with you?" She ground out at him.

"To distract me. Get. In. Side!" Each syllable was punctuated with another stunner at the people attacking them. He split his attention for two seconds and physically shoved her inside and slammed the door in her face. "Stay in there!" He yelled at her as he went back to battling the people in the yard.

"No! Severus!" She ran back to the door trying to get to him. She got the door open just in time to see a sickly green jet shoot towards her ex-professor. "SEVERUS!" She screamed, watching in horror as the curse shot at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Please don't kill me! I've been having technical difficulties at work and getting back into college. Now that everything is settled, my hours are back to normal...ish... and my classes are well under way, I should be updating on a more normal basis. **

**Cookies and rainbows to reviewers.**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione shrieked as she saw the green jet blasting towards Snape. "SEVERUS!" Before the jet hit him, he was barreled over by a flame haired female. The jet smashed into the side of the house, leaving a black charred mark. As Severus fell Hermione started slinging hexes left and right at the caped invaders on her foront lawn.

Another red-head burst onto the scene and started flinging hexes. His partner ran into the fray wand firing spell after hex after curse, as a blonde apparated by the duo still tangled up on the front porch. At his appearance, the cloaked curse-slingers that still held their wands disapparated.

Hermione breathed heavily as she pointed her wand at the _Incarcerous_ bound individuals still sitting on her lawn. "_Ava_-"

"Granger!" Draco snapped at her, causing her to pause. "I don't want to have to take you in too, Mia," he said softly. Draco barked over his shoulder, "Potter! Weasley! Get them into holding, NOW!"

"Got it," the male two thirds of the Golden Trio said, as the tied the four they managed to disarm and incapacitate together. Harry pulled out a portkey and they vanish three seconds later.

Hermione sank to her knees by her front door, hands over her mouth, wand forgotten by her knees. "Draco...I...I need..."

Draco cast another look around the yard before kneeling down and wrapping Hermione in his arms. "Shh. You're alright, love. We've got you." Ginny disentangled herself from Severus and crawled over to Herione, wrapping her arms around the distraught witch.

"Hermione. **You are safe. No one can hurt you. You are protected,**" Ginny started, and then continued to repeat the mantra over again. As she repeated it, the curly-haired witch stopped shaking and took a steady breath before closing her eyes.

Severus stood and watched the proceeding silently, filing away everything he was seeing for review later.

Draco caught Ginny's eyes and nodded. Slowly the two dropped their arms and stood up. After half a beat, Hermione stood as well. Her eyes looked almost blank, before Draco and Ginny wrapped their arms around her and steered her back into the house.

Severus followed them in and watched with almost morbid curiousity as the couple continued on with the litany of "**You are safe. No one can hurt you. You are protected.**"

Ginny softly extracted herself and went to stand next to Severus as Draco sat down on the couch, drawing Hermione down into his lap, caging her in with his arms.

Hermione shuddered and leaned against Draco, her face buried into his neck.

Ginny tapped on Severus' arm and tilted her head towards his bedroom door. He nodded, and followed her. As soon as the door shut, his eyes narrowed at the slight female in front of him. "What the bloody hell-"

Ginny raised her wand and cast a silencing charm on the room. "Do not undo what we just worked to achieve by raising your voice." Ginny sighed, and sat in the desk chair that he had previously dimissed as arbitrary. She looked around and rubbed her face before lockin eyes with her ex-Potions Professor. "She was tortured, extensively, by the Death Eaters during the war. The same ones that just happened to find where she lives after several years of perfect secrecy. Any chance that you know how they managed to find her after not having a fucking clue where she was until this point? Draco and I took nearly a year training her on how to come down from her anxiety. She hadn't had a breakdown in six months before today. Do you have any idea how much your being here damages her further? Draco and I switch, but Hermione needed a constant driving force to get her back to where she used to be. I know that ansy told her to come see me. Why did she ignore her?"

Severus' eyes narrowed at each accusation until the last question. "That...may have been my fault."

"To what are you admiting, Snape? I don't want my girl hurt any further. Stay away from her if you are only out for a bed mate," Ginny practically snarled at the man that used to strike fear into her very core.

Severus glared at her sharply. "I resent that. I'm sure your Chosen One let you know exactly how my love life has gone. I did _not_," he hissed, "come back to mess with the Little Lioness' heart. I came back because I heard along the line that the Death Eaters are rallying to take her out. I came back to help her, in any way that I can..." his voice trailed off as he watched the fiery ex-Gryphindor smirk. "What are you so pleased about Miss Weasley?"

Ginny kept smirking. "Time to see if you are worth your salt, Professor." She lifted the silencing charm and strolled out the door and back into the sitting area. "Draco," she whispered.

Draco looked up from the drowsy witch in his arms and smiled tiredly. "Hmm?"

Ginny smirked and shifter her eyes to Severus. "Think he can?" Draco whispered, causing Hermione to shift slightly.

"Yes."

"Ok, your call." He shifted his eyes to lock onto Severus. "Take her."

Severus swallowed, and stepped forward to scoop the witch into his arms. "Hermione, come with me. Let's get you into bed, witchling," he said softly.

Hermione twitched before allowing herself to be drawn into Severus arms. As he shifted to take her back to her room, her arms snaked around his neck and she sighed contentedly. "Se'rus... Safe..."

Draco's eyes flickered over to Ginny's as her mouth dropped open. "She is never responsive when she's floating..." Both turned to look at the man that drew out that response.

"Little Lioness, we need to get you to your room." He started walking towards her room, but stopped when she whimpered. "No... Se'rus..." She buried her face in his neck and he froze, as her lips ghosted across the still sensitive scars from Nagini. "Stay..."

Severus cleared his throat, looked down speculatively at the witch in his arms, and cast a long look over his shoulder at the still present pureblood couple in the sitting room. "I'm not going to eat her for dinner. Go home. Cast some extra layers of protection before you go though. I _will_ find out how they managed to find her." He turned on his heel and stalked back to his room.


End file.
